


Pour some sugar on me

by nealinor



Series: BDSM fics for Andromytta [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: “Thanks, Cas.” Dean sat in the chair that was indicated to him. Once seated, he looked up at the man with an eyebrow raised. “I’m the only naked one at this party?”Cas chuckled. “You aren’t naked, Dean. I find you too clothed by far.”





	Pour some sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> Yes, the title is from the Def Leppard song. Just go with it. It's porn.

Dean came home to an empty house. The kitchen was dark, as was the living room. He sighed to himself as he dropped his lunch box on the counter in the kitchen. He considered cooking for a moment but decided he was simply too tired. He’d order a pizza after he showered. He walked into his room, stripped, and then padded to the shower naked. He wondered where Cas was. He’d thought the Dom had told him that he was coming over tonight but maybe he’d misheard or something had come up. As such, he moped his way through the shower and then through drying himself in the bathroom. When he swung open the bathroom door, it was to find Cas in front of him, about to knock on the bathroom door.

Blue eyes blinked at him and the man shifted foot to foot. When he wasn’t in Dom mode, Cas was damned cute. Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest. “I’m glad you are here.”

“Of course, Dean. I apologize for coming late. I was held up at the office. Tax season.”  Cas shrugged apologetically as he drew back from Dean’s arms.  “Come.”

Dean found himself dragged towards his bed room, where with some bemusement he was dressed in a green pair of silk panties. His half hard cock nudged against the silk. Cas’s fingers passed over the bulge with a feather light touch before he pulled Dean back to the kitchen. The living room was still dark; however he could see several oddly shaped objects on the coffee table. When he tried to look Cas pulled him into the kitchen. Chinese takeout was spread over the table.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean sat in the chair that was indicated to him. Once seated, he looked up at the man with an eyebrow raised. “I’m the only naked one at this party?”

Cas chuckled. “You aren’t naked, Dean. I find you too clothed by far.”

“You know what I mean.” Dean fumbled with a pair of chopsticks as he served himself some lo mein onto the plate Cas had put out for him.

Cas sat down and reached for a box of beef and broccoli. Dean tugged it out of his hand. Cas shot him a look. Dean grinned. Inside a scene, Cas was in control. Outside a scene, they lived on equal footing by mutual agreement. At the moment, Dean was teasing his boyfriend, not his Dom.

“Fine.” Cas sighed and without aplomb, he tucked a finger above the knot in his tie and tugged it out. The tie fell to the floor and was followed by suit coat, button down shirt, and finally, pants, shoes and socks.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Dean pushed the beef and broccoli to Cas and they proceeded to eat dinner in their underwear.

Once they had their fill, cleaned the dishes and put the food away, Dean was feeling much better about the evening. “So… are we doing a scene tonight?” Dean tried to be nonchalant about that as he wrapped his arms around Cas from behind and nibbled his ear.

“Of course.” Cas murmured as he leaned back into Dean’s chest for a second. They both savored the warmth.

Cas unwound from Dean’s arms and the tugged him to the living room. The light was clicked on and Dean took in the addition. The couch was covered with a plastic protector and there was plastic sheeting on the carpet surrounding the couch and under the coffee table. On the coffee table there was a myriad of food items; chocolate syrup, caramel, whipped cream, maraschino cherries, and strawberries. Finally, there was familiar soft, green rope. Dean turned to Cas with wide eyes.

Cas picked up the rope and stepped behind Dean. “Dessert time, love. What’s your safeword?”

“Perdition.” Dean said dutifully, letting Cas take his wrists and pull them behind his back. He feels the rope wrapping around his forearms in an open weave pattern. Already he can feel his body relax with the familiarity of Cas’s rope. He loves being tied. It makes him feel completely safe; as if he is completely surrounded by Cas. He loses time as he is being tied; only coming to awareness when he is guided to kneel on the couch. He looks up and all he can see is Cas’s blue eyes. It’s heaven.

“So good for me.” Cas’s fingers slide through his hair. The touch ghosts over his cheek until it stops just over his lips. “Are you hungry for sweets?” Cas thumbs his mouth open and then works it in.

Dean sucks it willingly, his tongue swirling around it as if just the taste of his Dom’s skin is his dessert. Cas takes the digit away.

“Dean.” There’s a warning in his voice and Dean remembers that he’s been asked a question. He nods and basks a moment in his smile. Then Cas is turning away. Dean watches in interest as his Dom pours the chocolate sauce and caramel into bowls, then picks up a strawberry then dips it in the chocolate. It’s brought to his lips. Dean obeys and opens his mouth so it can be fed to him. He can feel the chocolate dribbling down his chin as he chews.

“So messy. What am I to do with you?” Cas clucks his tongue as he dips another strawberry in the chocolate, but instead of offering it with his fingers, he places it between his teeth and leans it to Dean. The fruit touches his lips and he parts them to receive it. Their lips touch as the fruit is transferred between them. A hint of teeth scrapes his lower lip and he holds back a moan. It becomes even harder to keep quiet when his Dom’s tongue laps over his lips and takes up the chocolate that is running down his chin.

“Delicious.” Cas nudges him back so that his shoulders are against the back of the couch. “There is nothing better than the taste of your skin.” Dean shifts until he is comfortable. By the time he’s settled, Cas is coming back with the chocolate sauce and he begins to pour it down Dean’s skin, over his shoulder and chest. The chocolate begins to pool on the green panties. The caramel comes next. It doesn’t travel as far as the chocolate . Finally, Cas adds the whip cream and liberally sprays it on his chest before a cherry or two is added. Dean watches lazily as Cas tucks the whipped cream can away. He squirms when he thinks about what’s coming next. He’s going to be eaten alive and will enjoy every damn moment of it.

Cas leans over him on the couch, his hand pressing into the back cushions as he leans in. His teeth catch Dean’s earlobe and tugs roughly. “I want to hear you tonight but no words and you don’t come until I say so. Do you understand?”

Dean nods his understanding as his cock twitches in his panties at the sound of Cas’s gravelly voice so close. Listening to the Dom speak is liquid sex to Dean and always has been. It distracts him for a moment so he misses it when Cas shifts and his lips come down on his chest. He moans in want at the very first nibble over his collar bone and hums his enjoyment as the nibbling includes the scrap of teeth. He tries not to squirm but it’s hard. The mixture of differing textures, soft lips, and sharp hints of teeth quickly puts all of his senses on edge, making him extremely sensitive to any sensation his Dom provides him. He doesn’t bother trying to control the sounds from his mouth though it’s hard for him to keep from shouting his Dom’s name. It simply feels so damn good.

The farther down his body Cas goes, the harder it is to stay still. His cock is hard and leaking in the panties, however, any wetness on the silk can’t be seen because of the chocolate. He can feel his neglected flesh twitch in want. Soon enough, Cas’s tongue is flicking into his navel having left smears of sweets across his chest. He is sticky as hell but between Cas’s mouth and the ropes that bind him, he can’t bring himself to care.  At least until those lips reach the waistband of his panties while carefully avoiding the sticky head of his cock which has escaped the confines of the silk. Once Cas is that close to him, he can feel himself twitch as he aches for attention but of course, Cas doesn’t touch it. Instead, his mouth comes down over the shaft where chocolate has soaked into the fabric of the panties.

The long low moan that Dean can’t stop fills the room as Cas sucks the fabric into his mouth, clearly eager to draw out every drop of the confection. Before he knows it, Dean is panting as Cas laps up the shaft of his cock and his whole body seizes, it’s only the force of his will alone that he resists the urge to thrust up into that mouth for attention. Cas’s fingers tighten into Dean’s hips, holding him in place with enough force that Dean knows there will be fingerprint shaped bruises.

“Such a good boy.” Cas’s breath is hot against his cock as he speaks. Dean whimpers at the proximity, wanting more but never saying a word. He knows that obeying will get him a reward. Cas’s fingers hook into the panties and drag them down over Dean’s hips and thighs until they have uncovered the entirety of his cock and the waistband is tucked beneath his balls. The air is cold against his purpled flesh but he scarcely notices because in the next breath Cas is swallowing him down until he feels the head of his cock strike the back of his Dom’s throat. The bitten off shout bounces off the walls before it devolves into whimpers and panting breaths. The suction of Cas’s mouth is heaven itself and is becoming a wicked sort of torture; he can feel the need to come rising within him and clamps down on it, needing to stave it off for as long as possible. His Dom isn’t making it easy. Cas’s mouth is practically a vise on his throbbing flesh and his fingers roll his balls without any sense of mercy.

Dean howls his pleasure, his body trembles with the force of holding himself completely still. It’s something of a relief when Cas’s hands and mouth snap away, leaving Dean panting as he tries to calm his overheated flesh. He’s nudged up onto his knees so his cock nudges against his Dom’s lips and his ass is exposed. He realizes, somewhat sluggishly, that Cas has pushed his fingers against Dean’s lips and without thought, Dean sucks them into his mouth.

Cas purrs his approval. “Perfect Dean. Every inch of you is perfect.” Dean soaks up the praise as he thoroughly coats the fingers in saliva. He whines when they are taken away. Still, the realization of what Cas intends isn’t evident to him until the wet fingers nudges against his tight rim. Instantly, Dean can’t catch his breath, particularly when Cas sucks his cock back down. Dean is sure his brain is going to fry, particularly when Cas’s fingers stop circling and press past his rim and into the heat of his body. Every breath is a whimper and everything aches, his body clenches with the need to come. There are tears in his eyes.

Cas pops off his cock with an obscene noise. “Come, Dean.” And then Cas sucks him down his throat and that’s all Dean has left. His brain and all of his senses are wiped clean as he pours himself down his Dom’s throat. Stars eclipse his vision and there is nothing but white noise in Dean’s ears; the only thing that keeps him from collapsing on the couch is the warm press of Castiel’s hands. He is guided down on his side.

Dean has no idea how long it takes him to come back to himself only that it happens slowly. His body is loose and sticky, his vision is just a little bit blurry, and honestly, he doesn’t think he could speak even if he was allowed to do so. Cas’s fingers are in his hair. “My sub is so beautiful. So perfect for me.” Dean ignores the sticky in his hair and floats happily on the praise itself. “You’ve earned your reward, my love. What would you like? You may speak to tell me.”

Dean looks up at Cas and marvels in how beautiful he is for a long moment, at least until he remembers that the Dom doesn’t like to be kept waiting. “Your cock, Sir. In my mouth.”

“Of course. Would you like something sweet?”

Dean nods and watches as Cas pours caramel sauce over his hard cock. Dean can see that it’s purple and surely throbbing painfully.  Within moments, it’s nudging against his lips. He wraps his fingers around the base and lets his tongue smooth over the head, tasting a mixture of precome and sweet caramel. He hums his delight and looks up the Dom’s body with a question in his eyes.

“What is it, my boy?” Cas’s fingers are warm behind his neck.

“Will you… fuck my face?” Dean asks, his voice tentative because he doesn’t want to be too greedy.

Cas, however, is greatly pleased with him. “Of course.”

Dean immediately sets to work and sucks down as much of that cock as he can. He takes a moment to bob his head back and then suck down more until he finally lets it go with his hand. Cas thrusts his hips forward as Dean relaxes his throat. He can feel the Dom’s hand on the back of his head. He loves this, the feeling of the cock moving in his mouth and the soft moan on Cas’s lips as he speeds his thrust slightly, taking what he needs from Dean. He can tell that the Dom is close and bobs his head, matching the motion of those hips until he can feel them become uncoordinated and then, finally, Cas spills down his throat with a low moan. Dean can’t help but feel pleased as the other man drops to his knees and leans his head against Dean’s sticky stomach. Cas’s hands are clumsy as he unties Dean but then the Dom sweeps him into his arms for a deep kiss. It lingers for a long time before he is being drawn out of the living room and towards his shower.

“Let’s get cleaned up, love.”

Dean is laying his head on Cas’s shoulder as he stumbles along, his limbs are rubbery and loose. “Anything for you.”


End file.
